Are You Okay?
by Nanya
Summary: Davis and Yolie go to a dance.


Disclaimer: I hate doing this, but I guess I've got to, because if I didn't, Bandai would take my life savings, all $1.03 worth.  
  
Yolie: You mean to tell me you're actually writing a story after having major writers block for the last few months.  
  
Me: Yeah. . . and this story is like my others, first person P.O.V.  
  
Yolie: Woo hoo! The originator of the Daiyako stories is back.  
  
Me: I didn't start the trend.  
  
Yolie: Yes you did, you were the one who got everyone else started on the Daiyako path.  
  
Me: Really?!  
  
Davis: Yes!  
  
Veemon: I'm sorry to say, but you did. Although I think some of the other writers do a better job than you.  
  
Me: Gee, thanks.  
  
Yolie/Davis: Veemon!  
  
Veemon: What?  
  
Me: On with the fic.  
  
  
Are You Okay?  
  
"Hey Davis, where were you yesterday?"  
  
"At my grandma's TJ."  
  
"Oh, haven't you learned to spell yet?"  
  
"Na, I'm too lazy." We both had a good laugh after that. I was supposed to be back in school yesterday, but Jun got sick just hours before we were supposed to leave, and so we stayed an extra day. I kinda wish she didn't get sick though, I've miss the last week and a half of school. Not that I miss school, I just miss my friends.'  
  
"Oh Davis, before school starts, I better tell ya."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a dance this weekend. You can only get in with a date. Hope to see ya there!"  
  
"Thanks." I then realized as T.K. was taking off that if I don't hurry up and start asking around for a date all the girls might be gone.  
  
Later at lunch. . . .   
  
"Hey Davis, how ya doing?"  
  
"Hi Cody, I haven't found anyone to go to the dance with me all day. Kari's going with T.K., Kari's dance class all have dates, and the cheerleader squad all have dates. Everyone else I asked has a date and they said everyone they know has a date."  
  
"Wow! That's just about everyone!"  
  
"Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I've got somewhere to go anyways."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The gym, I'm going to go and shoot around for a while."  
  
"Okay, see you later."  
  
"Yep, bye." I just smiled at Cody as I turned around, went down the hallway, and opened the door to the gym, this was the last day the gym was to be open unilt after the dance.' "T.K. and Kari are going to be King and Queen of the dance, I just know it." That's when I noticed someone crying. I looked over to the other side of the gym and I saw a girl crying. A second glance and it turned out it was Yolie.'  
  
"I can't believe it! He said that something came up. I believed him, but he lied to me." She continued to sob like that for sometime, I wasn't sure if I should go over to her or not, after all, I was rejected by a hundred or so girls just that morning alone. But Yolie looked like she needed someone to talk to. "It's not fair, what did I do to him? Ohh, hooooo, hoo, hoooo!"  
  
"Yolie?"  
  
"D-d-davis?" Uh, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm just here to waste my time, just shooting around. Are you okay, Yolie?"  
  
"No, the guy I was going to go with to the dance dumped me for a girl at a school just across town. He said it was because she was prettier."  
  
"That's cold."  
  
"I know. Damn that Jason, he said I'll never get a date for the dance, much less a boyfriend."  
  
"Ouch! Say Yolie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"WouldyouliketogotothedanceonSaturdaywithme?"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Would you like to go to the dance on Saturday with me?"  
  
"I'd love to. But don't you find me ugly?"  
  
"Huh? No! Yolie there are guys who would kill to spend a night with you."  
  
"Thanks. Davis?"  
  
"Yeah?" She grabbed me, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and hugged me. I wasn't sure how to handle this so I just hugged back.'  
  
"Way to go you two!"  
  
"Cody!?!?" We both looked at each other and then looked at Cody, who was just standing at the door smiling.'  
  
"Do you two want to be nominated for King and Queen?"  
  
"Yeah, but why are you asking?"  
  
"Well Davis, I'm too young to go, so the principle said that five people are going to choose the King and Queen, and I'm one of them."  
  
"Good job Cody."  
  
"Thanks Yolie." See ya at the dance. It's a formal/informal dance."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"Davis, he means dress nice, but you don't need a suit."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"See you two later, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." The next two days went by like a blur. The only things I remember was T.K. and Kari saying good job, talking to Veemon about how nice it was to be able to go to the dance, and thinking about Yolie.'  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Bang! "I've got to get a new alarm."  
  
"Davis, it's Saturday, get your lazy butt up and start getting ready!"  
  
"Veemon, it's 6 a.m., I need to sleep for two more hours and the dance isn't until 7 tonight."  
  
"If you had this attitude when we were fighting Daemon, all those people would be dead right now."  
  
"Alright, I'm up, I'm up."  
  
"Oh, by the way, your mom went to the clothing store to get you a dress."  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
"Just kidding, calm down, she's picking up some nice clothes."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I over-heard her talking to your dad an hour ago."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she said she'd be gone for three hours."  
  
"So why'd ya wake me up?! I'm going back to sleep."  
  
Later that day. . .   
  
"Wow Davis, you really look good!"  
  
"Thanks Veemon." He's right, I did look good, with a hazel-brown silk shirt and black dress slacks. I'm actually wearing new shoes, but unfortunately, I couldn't tame my hair. I decided against the goggles, I figured that wearing them wouldn't look too good.'  
  
"Davis, your friend Tai is here to see you!"  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Why is Tai here to see you?"  
  
"I don't know Veemon." I took one last look in the mirror and left my room just pausing to say.' "Veemon, stay out of trouble."  
  
"Don't worry, you know me."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." I went out to see Tai and find out what's up.'  
  
"Hey Davis."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Listen, Kari told me that you have a date with Yolie for the dance tonight."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Here." He tossed something to me, I caught it, looked at it and then looked at Tai.' "Take care of my car and Yolie, if either of them is hurt, I'll hurt you." I smiled, that's Tai for you, looking out for all his friends.'  
  
"Thanks Tai."  
  
"No prob. you better get going."  
  
I couldn't believe it, Tai was loaning me his car.' "Tai, why are you loaning me your car?"  
  
"Because T.K. has Matt's car, so Kari doesn't need it, and she sorta mentioned that you don't have a car. So I'll lend it to ya, just don't wreck it."  
  
"Don't worry, there won't be a scratch on it."  
  
"I'm less worried about the car, than I am the four of you."  
  
"I thought just Yolie and myself were in your car."  
  
"I also mean T.K. and Kari blockhead. I'm telling you the same thing I told them, just come home in one piece."  
  
  
"Don't worry, I will." I took off in Tai's car and headed off towards Yolie's apartment. When I rang the doorbell I only had to wait a few moments until her brother came and answered the door.'  
  
"Well, come on in, everyone else is at grandma's place across town."  
  
"Why aren't you there?"  
  
"I'm heading there after you take off with Yolie. All she's talked about this week was being able to go the dance on Saturday with you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hi, Davis."  
  
"Hi, Y-yolie?" I couldn't believe it, she looked even better than normal, she must've had contacts in, she wasn't wearing her glasses. She was wearing a black and sliver dress that made her seem even more beautiful. My eyes shot wide open, in fact, they were so large you could drive a bus through them.' "Wow!"  
  
"Thanks, well shall we go?"  
  
"Let's." We took off and drove to the party, it was 6:00 and already there were a lot of people there.'  
  
"Wow! Look at all the people."  
  
"I know, hey look." We saw T.K. and Kari outside the building. I parked the car and let Yolie out of her side.' "Should we say hello?"  
  
"First let's get inside."  
  
"Ok." We went to the building and waited.'  
  
"Hey Davis, wait up. We didn't see you outside."  
  
"Sorry T.K., we saw you but we wanted to get inside." T.K. was wearing Khaki pants, and a preppy, short-sleeved shirt. Kari was wearing a strap-less pink dress and some nice shoes.'  
  
"Nice to see you two here. C'mon Yolie, let's dance."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"C'mon Kari, let's dance too."  
  
  
"Okay." The song was a slow one, so we were able to dance slowly, that's the only way I know how to dance. About three songs later, we both needed a break, so we went over to the punch table. I poured Yolie a glass and myself a glass, we both drank our punch happily, we needed it.'  
  
"Well Jason, you were right, she isn't that pretty. I don't know how she got in, I don't see anyone here that would go with her." We turned around and saw a rather large guy and a thin girl with way too much make-up on her face, she looked like a whore.'  
  
"I know Terra, I can't believe they actually let someone as ugly as her in." I looked at Yolie, who was on the verge of crying, not that I blamed her. I was just furious, these two were only here to make Yolie miserable.' "Too bad you don't have a date, he might actually stick up for you."  
  
"Hey lay off ya big fat jerk. Yolie's a lot better looking than your date, you don't know it, but you lost the best thing to ever exist. So just leave us alone."  
  
"What ya gonna do little boy? You can't hurt me."  
  
"Maybe not, but I know someone who can."  
  
"Who?"  
  
I wispered.' "Tai Kamiya." His face paled slightly.'  
  
"You're lucky you know him. Let's leave Terra." At that moment I felt 20 feet tall. I looked at Yolie, she just had tears in her eyes.'  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Sure." The rest of the night went by uneventful, until they announced the King and Queen. Cody was up there speaking.'  
  
"Well, folks, the final dance is for the King and Queen only. There was a lot of debate and I am happy how things turned out. Now unfortunately, one of the judges was sick and we couldn't replace him, so there are two Kings and Queens." The place really started buzzing after that announcement.' "And they are. . . for Kings T.K. . . ."  
  
"Don't worry Davis, if you don't win, big deal."  
  
"I know, Yolie."  
  
  
"And Davis." I was about to pass out.'  
  
"Now for the Queens, and they are Kari and Yolie. I tried to save suspense." I think Yolie was about to pass out as well.'  
  
"Shall we dance, Davis?"  
  
"Let's." And so we danced for the last three minutes of the dance with T.K. and Kari. I honestly think that Cody rigged the votes or took himself out of it."  
  
"Perfecto."  
  
"What'd ya say, Davis?"  
  
"Perfecto, what, you got it copywrited or something?"  
  
"No." She put her head on my shoulder, I was just smiling and I glanced over to T.K., Kari had her head on his shoulder and he just smiled at me.' "Thank you Davis for a wonderful evening." And with that she gave me the most romantic kiss ever. When the dance was over, I drove her home.'  
  
"Good night Yolie."  
  
"Night Davis, see you in school." She went inside, but not before giving me another kiss on the lips, I think I had a full-body blush. After the door was closed, I just stood there reveling in the moment.'  
  
"This was the best dance ever."  
  
The End  
  
  
I know this was a little rushed, but what do ya think? Please R & R. 


End file.
